Voldemort's Daughter
by HRHFelineQueen
Summary: A Rose taken from her family, threatened day and night, a Rose in the Darkness. A Rose with thorns. A Rose Lord Voldemort's daughter. Confused? I am and I'm writing this story. Read and Review. No flames I'm a Fanfiction Virgin help me
1. Lady Rosalie

HRH Feline Queen here! Hyper and in a random mood!

Read and whimper for Lord Voldemort is here.

----

The photograph showed them all together, all five of them, happy and content with life. That had been a year ago before Lily left for school, Hogwarts. The half sisters had few similarities, Petunia was bony, blonde and quite tall, her pale blue eyes were her best feature but she had quite a horsy look, Lily was slender, average in height with long dark red hair and stunning bright green eyes, Rose, the youngest of the girls, also shared these eyes but her eyes had a ring of dark blue within them and her hair was a mix of reds, browns and gold. Petunia was the elder of Lily by two years, while Rose was a year younger than Lily. During their childhood the girls were the best of friends but when a certain letter came for Lily the family began to disintegrate, Petunia stopped talking to Lily and repeatedly ignored little Rose.

Lily had been at Hogwarts for two school years and Rose had been their for one, when disaster struck, the house was attacked by Death Eaters no less, Petunia and Lily had the luck of staying with friends and they soon had the news that Mr Paul Evans and Mrs Iris Evans were dead when both girls enquired about their half sister Rose there was no news, she had simply vanished.

"Well done." Lord Voldemort said examining Rose who was in a bodybind on the floor. Lucius and Bellatrix bowed low,

"She must be kept. How do you keep children?" Lord Voldemort looked towards Bellatrix,

"I have had no encounters with children. Beside my sisters and relations I know no young children. My lord, I am currently still in school."

"Lucius?"

"I have no siblings my lord, and I am also still in school."

"Very well," Voldemort hissed, "Bellatrix go get Narcissa." Bella retreated to the door then ran; the two women soon appeared, very alike but also dissimilar.

"Narcissa?"

"My lord."

"Look after this child, she is called?" he looked at Lucius,

"Rose, my lord." He scowled,

"You will take care of her as mine. I do not care who she is named after, a flower of love is not necessarily a rose but a rose does have thorns." Lord Voldemort laughed a cruel heartless laugh,

"She is in your care for this summer." He looked at the girl; Rose looking up at him yet giving the impression that she considered herself higher than him, her eyes she inherited from her mother, green and oddly shaped, piercing and shrewd, her red waves framed her face, her green dress echoing her eyes.

"Take her Narcissa." Voldemort frowned and then smiled at the thought of Lily Evans' death instigated by a child, her own sister.

When the letter came for the new term to Rose, Lord Voldemort destroyed it and transferred her to Beauxbatons.

Four Years Had Passed

Voldemort repressed a smile, this child whose sister imagined him torturing was actually amusing him, her boldness and adult manner was bewitching. Rose was deftly refusing the advances made by some of the lower death eaters who did not know of his relationship with the girl. Lucius Malfoy glanced up at his Lord, his eyes were on Rose or Lady Rosalie as the Dark Lord had named her, her family believed that she was dead and Voldemort had no wish for 'that meddling fool Dumbledore' to have any indication that Rose Anna Evans younger sister of Lily Mary Evans was alive and was fast becoming a very accomplished intelligent witch. It is for that reason that Lord Voldemort had made Rose attend Beauxbatons under the alias of Rosalie Merope Rider so that her relation to him remained undiscovered.

Rose herself had created a shell around her inner core, she was grateful to Voldemort for saving her life but she would have died to save every single member of her family, her parents had been killed in front of her and she was only alive because she was protecting her sisters, Petunia because she was a squib but thought she was a Muggle and Lily because she danced on hot coals befriending the Marauders and not belittling herself when purebloods were around. Lily was in the most danger, Petunia had some protection from Dumbledore and though Lily attended Hogwarts the amount of Death eaters in training was astounding. Severus Snape was one of these and one of Rose's only friends if that, he was a half blood but a skilled Dark arts adept and master potions brewer which had caused his rise in the ranks, his grandfather Evard Prince had sold his talents to the Dark Lord.

My darling readers hope you enjoyed this! Cookies to those who review and I need 2 reviews to inspire me to the next chapter!

Press the square button for chocolate chip cookies people! CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIES!

Yum, nice cookies **snaffle crunch sigh** like a mini piece of heaven so good only reviews will make me share this diamond mine!


	2. Loss of Partners

HRH Feline Queen back again

Slash SiriusRemus so good together mild you have been warned

LilyJames

Do you want LilySev? Review and let me know!

-----

"Lily? What did Snape want?" Remus asked looking faintly concerned at the blank look on his friend's face, her eyes were a dull green instead of the normal vibrant sparkling eyes that betrayed her emotions but now she just wasn't thinking.

"Just to tell me that he wouldn't be able to make the next NEWT study session and we ought to meet up at least once before Easter." Lily tightened her grip on the slip of paper that Severus had hastily put in her hand as he rushed away.

"Wonder why he couldn't make it." Remus pondered aloud, Lily opened her mouth to answer him when suddenly Sirius Black and James Potter jumped out from behind a tapestry,

"Who couldn't make what?" James asked,

"Does Lily Flower have a boyfriend that we don't know about? Remus, why are you conspiring with her?"

"Lily! Tell me he's lying. Please!" James begged melodramatically looking aghast at Sirius, who was glaring mock evilly at Remus,

"Of course he is lying, you daft twit. Sirius. Stop mucking about. Let's go to dinner Remus." She admonished the two black haired boys and linked arms with Remus as they made their way to the Great Hall for dinner,

"Prongs?"

"Yes Padfoot?"

"I think we've lost our partners."

"What?"

"Remus and Lily have gone to dinner together."

"Oh right. What?"

"They have gone to lunch. Come on Prongs, I didn't think you were that slow."

"I'm not. Since when were you and Remus together?"

"Oh, that, I'm bisexual and well Remus is just Remus."

"Ah, ok then. Let's catch them up." They tore after the more sedate pair to be given suspicious looks by teachers and slightly wary ones from students. When the Marauders were in a hurry then pranks were likely to be played on unsuspecting victims or they were just late for food.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviewers get cookies

Disclaimer: I don't own anything if I did then I would not be writing fanfiction

I know my rights and I know those who own everything and its definitely my problem if the lawyers come after me

Chocolate Cookies for those who review


	3. The Note and Following Events

Review People Read and Review!

----

Lily unfolded the scrap of paper that Severus had pressed into her hand earlier,

_Lily_

I hope you believe me this time 

_Knowing my ways as you do_

_Not trusting people it's a front_

_Open your eyes Lily_

_Wonder one then four four_

_Routing for answers try the initials_

_Only you must know this_

_Seeing as the Marauders are nosey_

_Evening after dinner requirements _

_Sev_

"WtF, Sev." Lily cursed under her breath; suddenly it clicked. She glanced at the Marauders and went to her dorm; she changed out of her school uniform into black jeans, black jeans, a black sleeveless top and a dark red jumper. Grabbing her wand and lily necklace, Lily went out of the common room and ran to the Room of Requirement where she hurriedly thought of a place where Severus was and they couldn't be found. The door appeared and she scooted inside and gasped in relief to see Severus.

"Sev what is with that note?"

"Read it again and follow the instructions. Lily, believe me."

"Fine, you hope I believe you because I know you, you have issues with trust, and you want me to look, one, four, four, initials then keep this a secret and when to come. Initials? One, four, four? Sev?"

"Work it out Lily, you can."

"One, I, four know, four rose. What? You know where she is?"

"Yes, she is well and truly amazing."

"Sev! That's my baby sister you are talking about!"

"And I was talking about how well she has adapted to her surroundings and her intellect, she could give both of us a run for our money."

"Seriously? How is she even alive? I thought You-Know-Who had killed her along with Mam and dad?"

"Yes, honest to Merlin, she is a truly talented witch. She is alive because he plans to use her, I'm sorry but she still has a chance, she's changed Lily, he made her change. She does as he says or he'll hurt you or your sister. Both of you are Gryffindors but with the intellect of Ravenclaw, the loyalty of Hufflepuff and the cunning of Slytherin. You even look alike." Lily raised an eyebrow and snorted,

"Believe me Lily, her eyes identical except that she has a ring of dark blue round her pupil while yours are pure green, her hair also has different tints. You are both beautiful."

"Sev? Why are you telling me this?"

"She's returning to Hogwarts next year, she's been attending Beauxbatons so she has a slight French lilt to her voice now and she's discovered something about your heritage but she doesn't trust me. She doesn't trust any one after what he did to her."

"What did he do?" Lily asked, waxing dangerous,

"Well, he's put her through a lot of training, she's a dark arts adept now, and well, Lily don't judge her for what he made her do but well, he sent her out on raids and she's seen death, killed some people as well I think, all in order to protect you and Petunia."

"That bastard. She's my baby sister though I suppose that she doesn't really know me any more any more than I know her."

"Exactly. Though she knows a lot about you. Deatheaters children who attend here have had to inform her of your friends, acquaintances, enemies, choices in lessons. She was not to come here unprepared you know."

"So she is with the man who killed our parents to protect me and Petunia? I had to deal with the fact that she was apparently dead along with the very real death of our parents and now you tell me that she was alive all that time but in France for most of the year and returning to his side in the summer. This is ridiculous Sev, I would love to believe you but this is just weird."

"The truth is often stranger than fiction, Lily." She sighed and hugged him,

"Thank you for telling me, what is she like now? What will she look like when she comes? What does she like doing?"

"Well, I don't see her that often, he likes to surround her with Purebloods and it isn't often that he lets her socialise without him being in the room but she does like to write songs in her notebook and she also likes to draw. He sometimes makes her draw the scenes of death and destruction he causes and then anonymously sends it to the Order, the Prophet and the Ministry. They don't know it but the pictures actually betray who was responsible for the scene and who the major culprits are."

"You did say that she was clever. She always like drawing, she designed the plan for our necklaces, mam's, mine, hers and Petunia's."

"She doesn't have hers any more; he took it and keeps it in his possession to remind her that her connection to you and Petunia is always in danger. She is different from when she left, the dark blue is quite strong and the green is hardly perceivable unless you are really close or know that it is there. She is taller than you and her hair is darker than yours with darker red, dark brown and a gold tint."

"I was always the small one, I took after mum while Petunia took after dad and Rose is a mix of mum and her dad."

"Well the resemblance is there but so are the differences. I'll get a picture for you of her, but you must destroy it straight away, he would kill me. She often talks to me about life in general, I'm the closest to her age while all the others he lets her socialise with are purebloods and older. She's a skilled occumens and legimens. She taught me the finer points."

"Wow."

"He will not let her come so looking like you, I think that her hair is being darkened and she is slightly tanned as well which adds to the difference."

"Will she be resorted?"

"Probably, I think she's going to attend under the guise of Rosalie Merope Rider, a transfer student from Beauxbatons. That was her alias name."

No Beta do apologise if I've spelt things wrong got loads of work on my plate

Review to change anything

Love

HRH Feline Queen


End file.
